


Provided reasons to live

by ARTIMANE



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTIMANE/pseuds/ARTIMANE
Summary: This is my rewrite of glee with my own OC added into it. It's been on my mind alot so I decided to write it. It starts at season one. This will take place around like 2017. Some of the songs will be updated.Star Hamilton is a new student at McKinley high school. And she has her eye on a certain cheerleader. And she thinks that certain cheerleader has an eye on her too. Star spots her one day signing up for the glee club. With no thought, she signs up too. Little did she know that would change her life forever.





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> First glee fanfic. Would appreciate critic comments. And I don't do long chapters so there would be more updates

"Now I ain't saying she a gold digger"  
New school. Same me. Same person blasting Kanye in a cheap Toyota while rapping along to every word. If someone's car was right next to mine, they'd get a good view of me making a fool of myself. But honestly, I don't really care.

I'm what they call an ambivert. Some days I feel like I can talk to anybody. Like I can crack a joke in my friend group and everybody would laugh. Other days I keep my head low and put my music on full blast. My mom says that it’s really bad for my ears. “You're going to be deaf before your thirty” is her favorite quote. To be honest I don’t believe that. As long as I take a break from listening to it once a while I would be fine.

At my old school, I was known as the person who always had their headphones in there ear. I had a friend group but I really just zoned out and ignored everyone. Sometimes I would put my earphones in without music just so people wouldn't talk to me. But that would be rare. usually, I always was listening to something.

We just moved here over the summer because our other neighborhood was terrible. Violence was all around and my mom didn't want us to always be around that. The last straw was when my brother died when he got in the middle of a drive-by. My family has never been the same since. My brother is the one who introduced me to most of the people I listen to now. But the people he really hooked me onto is Kanye and The Weeknd

I have their albums over my wall. Along with Brockhampton, Twenty one Pilots, and Xxxtentacion. My music is all over the place. It can go from alternative rock to underground rap. I will literally listen to everything besides country. I probably have the biggest music collection my age. But the one person I idolize is Kanye.

I pull up in the parking lot of the high school. Shit, this looks so different than my old school. As I'm walking up I spot these guys near the dumpsters. They look like football players. I look closer and I see this really pale kid with a nice jacket on. He looks really scared. Then all of a sudden they pick him up, probably attempting to throw him in the dumpsters. Before I can process what’s happening I drop my stuff and start running over there. I couldn’t get there in time and the kid is covered in trash.

As I reach the dumpster I look at the first guy near me. He had a mohawk and this predatory smirk. “Get him out of there,” I say in a calmly matter. He looks at me and just smirks. “What if I don’t,” he says in a smug voice. “Then I’ll make you” I respond. I'm not scared of them. “How about this, you step away and leave us alone and maybe we’ll make out later”. I look at him with disgust. “First of all, I don’t play for your team so that’s not happening”. I look him up and down with my own smug look. “Second of all even if I did you would be the last person on earth that I would kiss”. I hear a chuckle from the dumpster and realize I forgot what i came over here for.

 

Another one of the douchebags starts talking. “You hear that puck, she’s a homosexual”. The guy with the mohawk looks at me with a conflicted face. “But she’s a girl, I can’t. He tells the other guy. “Fuck that, let's give this Homo a warm welcome to McKinley high”. Before I know it, im being lifted up and thrown in the dumpster. Thankfully I landed on my back. So much for surviving high school.

I try to sit up and climb out but I fail and trip over a can or something. I fall and I feel something weirdly shaped under my back. A faint ow rings out and I realize again I'm not alone in this dumpster.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry” Jesus, my memory sucks today. I start ranting on how I was only trying to help. He lets out a faint chuckle and sticks out his hand. “Kurt Hummel.” “Unappreciated and the only out gay kid at this school,” he says in kind of a high pitch voice. I shake his hand. “Star Hamilton. “Really hungry and drenched in dirt.” he lets out another laugh. “You're really funny, if never really heard someone with a sense of humor without insulting everybody.” I let out a dry chuckle. “Well, I kind of just insulted that other guy”. “That doesn't count,” he says back. “That was well deserved.”  
We get out the dumpster without me tripping and falling on him.

when we finallly touch the cocrete again, i take the time to analyze him. he has a all black coat with fur on his collar, shades that managed to stay on his face somehow, and black dress shoes. "Special occasion?" I ask."honey, you should always dress like your spending you last day on earth at a fashion show.

“Your new right?” he asks as were walking inside of the building. “Yeah just transferred here,” I say back. “Well, they always say a new school can be the best thing ever or your worst nightmare”. Like five seconds after he said that a football player with two slushies in his hand chucks it at us. “Welcome to McKinley LOSERS”. He walks off and high fives another football player.

Yep. this year is going to be fun.


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and quin meet and star feels really weird. Her usually awkward presence just disappears. She feels like she just saw an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title - Silence, by They. They are a great duo and I suggest you check out there album Nu Religion

Shit, who the hell throws a perfectly good slushie at people. It's stupid and a waste of food. I have never had a actually slushie before and surprisingly it tastes good. I might have to locate where these things are in this school.

I look around in the stalls and I see no one so I grab some brown paper towels and try to ignore the foul smell all around.

Ugh, I hate public bathrooms. Especially school ones. Kurt lead me here but he couldn't go inside. He left mumbling something about the people in here are assholes.

So far  nobody came  in here which is way different then my old school. The bathrooms for some reason were like the sweet spot for skipping class. I avoided the bathrooms holding it in until I get home. I like to say I'm an expert at that.

I use the paper towel and try to get the sugary liquid out of my eyes. They feel like there on fire and the towel is just making it worse.

I hear a door open and close and I turn my head to the direction of the sound. Damn, I might have whiplash after that.

A girl with blonde hair pulled back in a slick ponytail walks in. I don't think I've seen her before. I would have remembered a face like hers. She is probably the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Every thing about her is just perfect. 

She looks at me with a glare and snaps her fingers at me two times.

What the hell is she doing, I thought. I just stare at her with a blank expression.

She rolls her eyes. "That means you have to leave, me and the Cheerios own this bathroom" she says like it's so obvious.

Who are the cheerios and why am I so hungry all of a sudden. I regret skipping  breakfeast.

She looks at me waiting for a response but i just stare at her. Like, what am I supposed to say.

She rolls her eyes so far back I'm afraid they'll disappear. She walks past me and grabs a paper towel. For a second she has an unreadable expression on her face. Then she walks to the sink and pours water on the towel. Then she walks to me with her hand extended out.

"Alwasy use water when rinsing it out, what are you, A dumbass?" She says as she hands me the towel. My awkward self grabs the towel and continues to stare at her.

"Not even a thank you?" She says in the most sexy voice I have ever heard. Again, I don't say anything back.

She shakes her head and tries to walk away. Me not thinking it through grabs her wrist. Before she can say anything I kiss her.

Yep, I kissed her. And I swear on my grandmother's grave that I felt her kiss me back.

After a quick eight seconds she pulls back and has this panicked look on her face. I just stood there waiting for her to say something. Even for a slap.

She just covers her mouth shaking her head. "I have to go"is all she says before running out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry" I whisper but it's too late, the door is slammed closed.

Well, I fucked up.

 

 


	3. Not so famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star meets some new people. Options on them vary and her ears kind of hurt. Also what's a glee club?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title - Not so famous by keffaleng. Also an awesome song.

I walk out the the bathroom and I'm probably not going in there anymore. I check my schedule. I have spanish next. I probably should have asked the blonde for directions but that would have been worse. She already seemed to not like me.

As I'm walking down the it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Yeah there's people making out at the lockers but that's expected at a high school.

I go to my locker and as I predicted two people are making out right there. Then suddenly my heart stops. The girl I kissed in the bathroom was kissing this really tall dude with a baby face.

This hurts to see more then it should have. Like, I barely know this girl. Why I getting jealous. 

The blonde finally noticed me and pulls away from overly tall man.

"Finn, whe should probably go somewhere else." She tells the giant. Right, I should probably stop making fun of his height but it's kind of fun.

"Why, you usually never care. You would put on your head bitch face and tell them to screw of" his voice does not match him at all.

"Finn shut up and just move." She stares at me with a death glare "You know what never mind, the mood was already lost anyways." She says before storming off.

He looks at me with sympathy. "Sorry about that. She can get a little aggressive." He says before running off to find her.

That went well. As I'm grabbing the stuff out my locker two other people start to approach me. Kurt and this brunette with a gold star on her shirt. Kurt didn't look thrilled to be there with her.

"Hi, my name is Rachel berry and this is kurt hummel. We are the self proclaimed the best singers in this school. Our unrecognized talent is about to be showcased tommarow in glee auditions. Yours could be recognized too if you audition. If your able to sing that is. Even if you can't we take dancers and instrument players also." The brunette rants.

Kurt must have saw my confused expression because he rolled his eyes and glared at Rachel. 

"Rachel, you can't go up to random people and rant about glee club. Its weird."

He looks at me and smiles "what she meant is that we have auditions for our glee club and we would be happy if you would try out" he says with a pleading expression. It feels like there begging me instead of asking me

I close my locker and give them the best smile I can manage. "I'll think about" is all I say before walking to my class.

"Rachel you scared her off!" I hear kurt say in the distance.

"Not my fault, she probably felt intimidated by my talents".

"For the last time, no one can tell how talented you are by talking to you!" Kurt screams out

I laugh quietly. This year might be fun.

 

 


	4. Adaption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In spansh class star gets called a cat and has to calm down an angry latino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title-adaption by the weeknd

Spanish class was..ok. its weird being around people I don't know. Everyone in here looks to bored to even notice me. Adding the fact that I sat in the back to make sure of that.

I look to my right and I see two girls in a uniform that spells out Cheerios in bold red. So that's what quin was talking about. There probably cheerleaders. Theres a latino and a blonde.

The latino one keeps staring at the blonde in a way that friends don't stare at each other. She has  admiration in her eyes. I dont know why. The blonde is just rambling about how her cat might be reading her diary. Like..what? I dont even think thats physically possible. If it is I might have to keep tom out of my room.

But I think I have seen the blonde before. There was a blonde in my dance class that kept ranting about cat named lord tubbington or whatever. Who the hell names a cat that.

I think her name was brittany. On the first day of class she came up to me and asked if I wanted to see her unicorn (which turned out to be a picture  of a horse with glitter sprayed everywhere). 

I debate greeting her and i decide why not. I poke her shoulder and she looks at me with wide eyes and a bright smile

"Isn't your name brittany?" I ask in the most awkward voice of man kind. Damn, whats wrong with me today?  "She looks at me with shock. "Are you stalking me? I thought cats wer only able to do that. WAIT" she yells out of nowhere. "Are you a cat? I have always wanted to be one. Teach me your language! " she rants.

I look around nervously. The latino one sends me a glare. Probably because I turned the blondes attention on me.

"Meow"? I say nervously. 

She litteraly shrieks. "OH MY GOD, SAN I HAVE MET A REAL LIVE CAT HUMAN IM GONNA SCREAM" She says even though she is screaming.

"Brittany  _please_ stop yelling in the middle of class" the teacher says. I think he said his name was Mr schue. 

"Maybe She'll stop if you didn't make class so boring" she says with a smirk simular to the guy with the mohawk who threw me I the dumpster earlier. 

"santna lopez, I will send you out of this class" the teacher says unamused.

"Tha sounds better then staying in this fuc.." I cut her off before she could finish. "Santana im kind of new here it would be cool if you lead me to the nearest restroom" that would probably be the worst escuse ever but I don't want santana to get in trouble. Plus I recognize her too.

Every one in the class looks at me with confusion but mr. Schue looks relieved. "Alright santana that would be a good idea" he says.

She rolls her eyes but I know she glad to be getting out of classroom. 

"C'mon greenie" she says while walking to the door. Everyone looks confused but I almost shriek in excitement. I fucking love the maze runner.

We both leave the classrom and make our way to the bathroom. 

 

 


	5. Panic Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star is back in the public bathroom. But trust me, theres no making out this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title-panic room by Au

Just when I say im not going to be in here anymore. Like I said, I fucking hate public bathrooms. It just so uncomfortable. I look to my right and I see santana just staring at me. Why is she still here?

"Not to be rude or anything, but you know you can leave right?" She looks at me with confusion but then she rolls her eyes. "Im not here because of you greenie." She says like its the most obvious thing ever. "Its just more time of class I can skip" she says with a smirk.

I don't think I have ever skipped class. Its not that im a goody two shoes or anything. I just never got why people would miss out on education that could be very important.

She leans against the wall and checks her phone. I do the same so it wouldn't be awkward. I have one missed text from brett. He told me to put his contact in as dad but he doesn't deserve it.

Shit, it says he's going to be home early. How the hell am I susposed to sneak out now. I debate just not coming home untill my mom's there. But I don't wanna be home with just those two either. I really don't wanna see how he treats her. I don't feel like another day should be spent me locked up in my room with music full on blast ignoring everything happening in the next room. Fuck. Why does this have to happen today.

My breath quickens and my chest feels heavy. No, I am not about to have a panic attack in a bathroom in front of a girl I barely know.

Apparently my mind thinks otherwise. My phone drops from my hand and I start crying. Not crying, but full blown out weeping. Santana looks at me like im crazy. Then something seems to process hin her brain because the next minute she's next to me giving me directions. 

"Breath, hold it in for eight then let it out." That almost makes me cry more becuse that what my brother used to tell me. I do what she says feeling very embarrassed. 

As I calm down she looks at me with a conflicted face. Then she hugs me. Why? I don't know but im weirdly comforted. 

She lets go of me and picks up my phone and reads the text message. She looks up at me with so much pity its like im looking at a different person completely. 

She helps me up because apparently I fell to the ground during my panic attack. Ew. I am so going to take like five showers when I get home.

"Asshole stepdad"? I look at her with confusion. It only says brett. How did she assume it was my stepdad. "Don't worry about it" she says noticing the look on my face.

"You can stay over my house if you want"?

Do I really? Like, I barely know this person. They could be a serial killer. To be honest that sounds better than coming home. Honestly anything sounds better than home. But do I really wanna spend the night with a stranger.

I look up with regret all in my eyes.

"Yeah"


End file.
